This invention relates to a multimedia communication method of handling a combination of a plurality of media such as voice and motion picture (or moving picture).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2002-124891 (JP-A) discloses a system for supporting information acquisition. In the system, an object is preliminarily provided with unique or specific information as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification). The unique information is read by a reader using radio communication and transmitted by a terminal device (for example, a mobile telephone) to a computer via Internet.
This invention relates to a multimedia communication method using a first communication terminal provided with an RFID tag and having a communication function for a first medium and a second communication terminal provided with an RFID reader and having a communication function for a second medium different from the first medium.
Recent development of the QoS (Quality of Service) technology makes it possible to exchange streaming information, such as voice and motion picture, via an IP (Internet Protocol) network in addition to traditional data.
On the above-mentioned background, it becomes possible to perform multimedia communication by a single IP network. That is, it is possible to share graphics information, text information, application software, and the like and to perform conversation using voice and motion picture.
At present, such a multimedia communication method is implemented by a PC (Personal Computer) and Windows (registered trademark) Messenger of Microsoft Corporation. However, there is a problem that the PC is low in portability.
On the other hand, as a highly portable communication terminal, a mobile telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and the like are widely used. However, due to limitation in screen size and battery life, it is not only technically difficult but also unfavorable in view of an user interface to provide a single mobile terminal or a single PDA with communication functions for various media such as the voice and the motion picture as well as sharing of the graphics information, the text information, and the application software.